The Popsicle
by a-summer-day
Summary: In which, Wally watches Artemis eat a red cherry Popsicle on a hot summer day at the beach. Can someone say sexual tension? Smutfire. ;)


**Hi, this is my first Young Justice fan fiction. I love Wally and Artemis, and ship them all the way! I absolutely refuse to believe that Wally's death is real. But this isn't about that. It's a smutfic, just to let you know but it has some humor. Hope you guys like it! :) Please review! Also this is ranged in between Season 1 and Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Wally watches as Artemis continues to suck on the top of her cherry popsicle. He watches her each and every movement, sitting on his own towel, trying to hide the bulge in his boxers. He gulps, as many dirty, sexual thoughts run through his head. Thoughts that involve— No. He cannot be thinking of her like this. This is _Artemis_. Your _teammate_. People don't do _that_ kind of stuff with their teammate. Plus he's pretty sure she'll claw his eyes out, if she even found out he had thought about her like this.

She remains oblivious, laying on her stomach, on the light blue blanket. The cursed popsicle in one hand and her other hand flipping through a magazine. It's a red one. One of those stupid mini popsicles that start of square but then curve at the top like a dic—Oh if only she would be sucking his instead of that— Whoa. He did not just think that. And he is most not definitely jealous of a _popsicle_.

She continues to suck on the top, nonchalantly. Or as Dick would say. Not chalantly. She pulls it out of her mouth, and her tongue pokes out as she starts to lick the bottom, catching the drips of melting cherry liquid and making her way to the top again. Her tongue swirls a little, then she pulls away. Making him feel the slightest bit disappointed.

She looks up from the magazine, looking around most probably for her teammates. Her head turns to him. So he quickly ducks down trying to bury his face, into the book he's supposed to be reading. Focus Wally. The faster you finish this darn book. The faster you can head in the water, and get away from Artemis and the cursed cherry ice pop.

The team had decided to head to the beach today, since apparently it was the unofficial Villain's Day Off. The bright sun, calm winds and zero clouds, made the day seem perfect for the occasion. So everyone was up for it. Except for…Wally. Unexpectedly.

Which confused everyone since, any other day he would have jumped for a day of fun. But then they found out that his stupid teacher had decided to assign him a stupid book, because he was stupidly failing _one _stupid subject. And that's because he always pulled out of class to save the city from bad guys! Some people just don't understand. But he still insisted they go because he wasn't about to let they're one day vacation go down the drain just because of a stupid book. He figured he could rush and be done in an hour at most.

So they went. The whole team. Wally, Dick, Kaldur, Conner, M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna and Raquel. They all arrived and went straight for the water. Everyone, including Wally. He figured he could have some fun before indulging in the boring book sitting by their stuff. They had fun, and much team bonding and soon they grew hungry. So they ate. M'Gann packed sandwiches for each of them, knowing who liked what. Zatanna brought…popsicles. And that was the start of something horrible…or wonderful depending on whose eyes you see it from. Artemis, claiming she was full decided to save it for later as everyone devoured their own. Dick got blue. Kaldur got orange. Raquel got green. Zatanna got purple. Wally got yellow. Conner got blue as well. And M'Gann got red.

Somehow as Wally looks back on it. M'Gann didn't look as good eating it the red popsicle as Artemis eats right now.

Anyway, after they ate Wally opened up his book. And Artemis laid down to tan a little. The others went off, in pairs as well. It was quite weird how everyone equaled off. Conner and M'Gann went to build a sandcastle. Zatanna and Dick went for a walk. And Kaldur and Raquel went off near the boardwalk. He was getting a little into the nook when hell broke loose. Artemis had pulled out her popsicle and had then started to suck on it leaving Wally hypnotized.

So that brings him here, with a book at page ten, a tent in his shorts that's getting very uncomfortable, and a very great desire for Artemis the cherry-popsicle-sucker. Not to mention the fact that her bikini is leaving not much for imagination. She goes back to her magazine and popsicle, and he goes back to staring.

She licks her lips, and uses her tongue to get any remaining droplets into her mouth. She moves the popsicle so instead of pointing at the sky it's pointing to the right. Then she starts to suck on its side, then she licks. Suck. Lick. Suck. Lick. He bites back a moan, as her lips hold the popsicle in between, letting the juice melt on her tongue, the trickle down her throat. Her moth forms and O shape as she pushes the popsicle a little further in. She pulls it out with a light pop, as she gives the top a few more licks then licking her own lips again. The whole while her eyes stay on the magazine.

"Holy fuck." He whispers, watching her lips in awe and utter desire. She licks her lips again, and the tent in his swimming trunks grows. Is she doing this on purpose?! He wonders. Because no one, and he means no one can possibly eat a popsicle that sexily without knowing.

She sits up suddenly making him jump and avert his eyes to the book. Out of the corner of his eye he watches her reposition herself this time sitting with her legs stretched in front of her while leaning against the beach chair they had brought. She goes back to reading setting the magazine on her lap and going back to her popsicle as well. Well not quite.

She uses her index finger and swipes her bottom lip, getting the sticky liquid off, then she puts the finger into her mouth and sucks.

Wally's eyes widen, he jerks, his tent grows even bigger of possible, and he's pretty sure he's drooling. Before he has time to recover at all, her tongue swirls around the top of the popsicle, and a small. "Mmm." Sound emits from her. In fact it's so quiet he has to double check to see if he heard correctly. Or maybe it's because that dam popsicle is bringing that heavenly sound from her, and he's not. Over time the popsicle has gotten smaller, and he's pretty sure he could emit even more sounds from her, especially counting his size right now.

He imagines her. He imagines Artemis in her knees, treating him just the way she's treating that dam popsicle. Her hot soft lips around him, her tongue swirling his top, sucking, kissing, licking…Oh god, he really needs to stop. His will power is fading and it's doing everything in him to stop from taking her right there or at least run back to the tower, and fix his "problem" on his own.

From the heat of the sun, the popsicle started to melt. A drop falling onto her hand, sliding down. She tilted her head, her tongue darting out and collecting the drop not wanting to miss anything.

He moans. She glances at him. He covers it with a cough. So she goes back to her dirty ministrations. But he swears he sees a smirk underlying her features or maybe it's just because of the heat of the situation he's in right now.

Soon, after, lavishing, licks, nips, sucks, slurping and twirling, the god forbidden dam cursed popsicle is gone. She's peacefully reading and he's watching with lust. Good Riddens. He thinks bitterly. But that doesn't make the situation any less awkward for him. His tent is huge, and the only reason no one can see it is because of the book. His self-control is on its last thread. He's glad it's finally gone, cause if she had merely even licked that one more time. He'd take her away. Far away, far far away. It'd have to be pretty far because he'd do things to her, no kid, should ever know about, and things that would make her scream in pleasure. Which is why they would need to be far away. Don't need any lousy snobby neighbors interrupting them or anything.

His mind is a blur, people pass by, but he barely notices. The scene in front of him may make any other person appreciate how breathtaking it looks, but all he sees is sand and water. All he can think about is Artemis. Artemis's lips. Her tongue. Her legs. Her chest. Just everything Artemis. He barely notices Zatanna, come up to Artemis. They talk quietly for a while, and out of the corner of his eye he watches. He sees Zatanna's hand slip into the bag of food they had brought. He sees her pull out a cherry red lollipop. His eyes widen and he grits his teeth in complete disbelief. No way. No fucking way. Zatanna gets up tossing the lollipop at Artemis. She catches it with ease while unwrapping it. Zatanna walks away, but Wally is too busy seething in complete frustration. Sexual frustration. There is no way he is watching her suck that thing as well. No fucking way.

Artemis starts to unwrap the lollipop in her hand, when she is swept bridal style. She yelps, as she clings onto the man's neck to keep herself stable. Although she's pretty sure who it is. Just to make sure she looks up and sure enough Wally is holding her up. "Wha—" She starts but her voice is drained out because Wally takes off using his super speed.

Wally releases her once they get to his destination, but he wastes no time. A millisecond later, Artemis is pinned against the wall, as Wally kisses her forcefully. She stops in slight shock but it doesn't take long for her to kiss back. He uses one hand to keep both her hands up and the other trails all over her body. His tongue jabs into her mouth eliciting a soft moan making Wally shiver and kiss her more forcefully. The cherry flavor he had been wanting to taste makes him go crazy. That popsicle, that fucking popsicle.

She smirks as she feels him dig into her thigh. She pulls away breathless staring deep into his eyes, "Wally…" She gasps as his hands let go of her own and he leans down to place a kiss on her neck. She wraps her fingers into his hair making him groan, and nip harder. He pulls his head back up kissing her again.

He growls as she bites his lip, and he pulls away looking at her with dark green eyes pouring with lust. "You did it on purpose didn't you?" He growls before gripping her hips, and swooping down to sink his teeth lightly at her collarbone.

She drags his head up with his hair and kisses him. She doesn't answer his question vocally but the smirk on her lips is an answer none the less. "It was M'Gann's idea." She whispers in between kisses.

He seems shocked but doesn't show it. He's busy at the moment. "Really?" He mumbles swooping down to cover her neck in kisses.

"Mhm…" She moans, "Saw it on a show. Guess she was sick and tired of the sexual tension." She mumbles. His mouth gets dangerously close to her breasts and her breathing quickens. She stifles a moan by biting her lip and for a second she's afraid she'll draw blood but that's all forgotten. "Holy fuck Wally!" She groans as his tongue runs over the flesh that the bikini wasn't covering.

He smirks, loving the way he wriggled against him, and how in this situation he was the one in control. His mouth works its way back to her's and his arms wrap securely around the small of her waist. "Do you have any idea of what you were doing to me?" He whispers harshly against her lips.

She smirks again, and starts to suck on his neck. Biting, licking, kissing. Her hand slowly makes its way down to his shorts, and with one fluid motion, she cups him through his shorts. He groans loudly, "I have no idea of what you're talking about." She mumbles slyly while her lips graze his jaw. He hisses as her hand starts to rub him, and he quickly pulls away pulling her back up bridal style again.

She groans in annoyance, but he ignores her, instead using his super speed to take them all the way back to the watchtower. The pain in his lower region, throbs, but he pushes on, knowing all the things he could do to Artemis in private on his bed. The thought alone makes his erection grow.

Once they make it into his room he dumps her on the bed, while she drags him down with her. They fall into a pile of limbs and kisses, the room resonates with low moans and groans. "Wally." She groans. "I _need _you right now, in me." She says lustfully, before biting down on his earlobe.

Dam, if she keeps doing things like this, he's going to cum before they even start. Her fingers dig into the muscle around his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine. He pins her on the bed, trailing wet fiery kisses down her neck to her collarbone, before biting down and sucking. His name whispers out of her mouth in surprise, and he wonders how it can sound do right. He kisses her again, this time much more soft and affectionately while his free hand traces every curve on her body.

Soon his hands reach her breasts, and he quickly removes the fabric making the cool air hit them. Instantly they perk up, and a slow shudder runs through her.

She gasps at the sudden change, and arches her back for him, practically asking to be touched. He smirks and slowly bends down and runs his tongue along the right one while his hand massages the other one. His other hand works on her other breast massaging it slowly. She lets out a low moan, her fingers threading them in his red locks. His tongue swirls around her nipple, as he teases the other with feather light touches.

She whimpers as he goes painfully slow, and she writhes under him. She hates feeling this way. So vulnerable, so…not in control. Her eyes snap open, and in one swift motion their position is switched. Artemis straddling Wally their mouths now attached. Her mouth trails down placing kisses from his neck, to his chest, and he lets out a low groan as her tongue runs along his abs.

He tries to switch their position but Artemis stops him, and then proceeds to slide his shorts down. His breath hitches and he gulps, as his length pops up, glad to be stricken away of the material. Is she…? Apparently she is…

She smirks up at him as she shimmies her way down. He gulps, "Artemis…" He tries to say something but his voice cracks as her dainty hand wraps around his member making his eyelids flutter closed and emitting a loud groan from his mouth. Her smirk deepens at his reaction, and she starts to pump him. Her hand moving fast and steady, but that's not enough for him. Both of them realize, as he bucks his hips up forcefully yet involuntarily. Her hand slides some of the pre cum dripping from the top and spreads it over his member making it much easier to slide.

She smirks as her pace slows down and he writhes in annoyance.

He groans again, if she keeps this up, then he'll just take her and fuck her senseless. "Fuck Artemis stop teasing!" He hisses, he prepares to say some more but falters as her hot wet mouth envelopes him. "Artemis!" He hisses through clenched teeth, as he clutches the sheets in a death grip.

Her mouth starts to swirl around the head of his cock, and then moves to take him in. She starts to suck. Hard.

And the whole popsicle thing flashes back to him right then. How bad he wanted her. Still wants her. How fricking hard he got just because of it. God, dam. And now she's sucking him just like that popsicle.

She started sucking harder and stroking faster, his groans and cursing became louder yet more incoherent. And soon, he came. And she took him in her mouth, the salty yet sweet liquid traveling down her throat. He tasted amazing. But then again her pride would never let her admit that. She looked up at her finished piece. His teeth clenched yet his face looking so relaxed. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to steady his breathing.

He pulls her back up, kissing her passionately. They pull away breathless, "How was I?" She mumbles cheekily, while planting kisses along his jaw.

"Fucking amazing." He whispers. "You were amazing."

She smiles, and kisses him fondly. Soon that one measly kiss, turns into another heated kiss. Her hands find their way into his hair, and his arms snake around her waist.

He pulls away and leans over to his bedside drawer. He shuffles through until he feels the material of the condom. He smiles in triumph and wraps it around himself. Then starts to align himself with her. He hesitates though. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asks.

She groans, "For god's sake Wally, I've done it before just fuck me already!" She cries. So he does.

He takes a breath and enters her slowly, both their eyes rolling to the back of their heads for a moment. "Fuck…" Wally whispers, loving the feeling of being inside Artemis. For a moment, he realizes. How good it'd feel to have her with him forever. For her to be by his side every day he wakes up. Sure they bicker, and have many disagreements, sometimes they just wanna rip each other from limb to limb. But maybe they could start over. Maybe they started off on a bad foot. Maybe he just needed to learn how to trust. And maybe she just needed to let people in.

Oh he's definitely _in_.

He starts to thrust into her, as one of her hands weave into his hair while the other one grips his shoulder. His breathing get heavy and he shuts his eyes, while placing kisses on her bare shoulder. "Uhh…" He moans at the sensation going through him. "Shit Artemis." He breathes.

"Wally…" She breathes tugging at his hair.

Everyone, noticed the tension between the two. Heck both of them noticed. Especially after the New Year's kiss. Wally, quickly pretended like it never happened, making everyone even more frustrated with both of them. He was too much of a coward to face his feelings. So he guesses Artemis took matters into her own hands.

He's pretty dam glad she did.

He starts to thrust cutting off her moans by clashing his mouth on hers. Their tongues wrestle with each other. Needy and messy. He goes painfully knowing how it's gonna rile her up and make her more aggressive and demanding.

Somehow it turns him on even more.

He pushes her up, her leg hooking onto his shoulder. He breaks away and thrusts deeper, making them both groan at the new position. She wraps her hands around his neck and bites down on his neck.

He continues his pace, and it takes all his will power not to use his super speed and take her hard and fast. His thumb snake between their conjoined bodies, and starts to run her clit. Her back arches in response, and he leans down taking it as an invitation, and latches himself onto her right breast, nibbling on her bud and circling his thumb on her clit as her hips snap up.

She chants his name, as he smirks planting reddish purple hickeys all over her. He wishes he could be the only one who gets to give her those marks. And he promises himself, that he will be the only one.

But no matter how much they denied it they both knew that she's always been his woman. Unofficially of course…He'll make it official.

He rests his head in the crook of her neck as he starts to get faster, "Oh... W-Wally! Fuck yes!" She moans. He runs his hand through her golden hair, he fancies so much. He breathes in her sweet, fresh scent.

"O-oh my god Wally yes!" She groans as he starts to vibrate inside of her. She clenches her eyes shut, and runs her nails down his back making eliciting a groan from him.

Her hot wet walls clench around his member, pulling him in deeper, and making him groan loudly. His green emerald eyes roll to the back of his head, pure ecstasy courses through his veins.

He hisses as pain and pleasure course through him, as Artemis bits down on his shoulder roughly. She licks the bite, soothing it and flutters a sloppy kiss onto it. "Wally, fuck. Please don't stop!" She moans.

His eyes widen. Artemis never begs. Never. But when she does, he knows he's doing something good.

He drives into her, her feet curling on his shoulders and his hands clenching her hips tightly. She collapses her head onto the pillow. "Wally…I'm…" She doesn't get to finish but he understands, and thrusts faster.

He watches her face, awed at how beautiful she looks right before she's about to cum. Her teeth clenches her bottom lip, her brow furrows and her eyes shut closed. "Yeah me too, babe." He laughs.

Wally strokes her hair back and cups her cheek letting his mouth only a few centimeters away from hers. Her eyes flutter open, and she stares at him with lust driven eyes. "Cum for me, beautiful." He whispers, while biting her lip.

And just like that the blonde archer is over the edge. Her head falls back and her moan hitches out of her mouth. Her orgasm sends his own out, as her walls contract around him. Wally releases into her, thrusting as hard as he can, as his mouth trails over her breasts. He groans huskily, as her nails rake against his back.

He feels her heart pounding against his chest. And he's pretty sure his heart is pounding just as hard if not more. He sags against her, once they both finish and he pulls out, collapsing next to her. He lets out a breathless chuckle and encircles his arms around her eliminating all space between them. He lays the blanket over their bodies and snuggles deeper into her.

They lay there breathless and sweaty, both with small smiles on their face. And he guesses this is the time. "Hey Artemis?"

"Hmm?" She murmurs, as she relishes in his embrace shutting her eyes, now suddenly very tired.

"Um, what does this make us now?" He asks hesitantly.

She opens her eyes looking up at his nervous ones. She rests her lips on his, and smiles. "Well I hope it means what I think it means."

"Are you thinking…" He starts, but falters and lets out a loud groan. She smirks, both knowing what she wants. A proper question. "Artemis?"

"Hm?" She mumbles shutting her eyes back closed and snuggling into his chest.

He takes a deep breath. "W-will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

She opens up one eye, "Ask me when I'm less sweaty and tired.

"Artemis!"

**By the way, she does say yes.**

**Please review! ;)**


End file.
